John Price (Original)
:For the World War II character, see Price (World War II) :For the achievement/trophy, see Prisoner 627. Captain John'Cutscene to ''Just Like Old Times reveals his first name '''Price, callsign Bravo Six, is an British special forces soldier featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and a member of the British SAS. He often carries a modified M4A1 (the M4A1 SOPMOD) and wears a boonie hat during field operations. In Modern Warfare 2 (set five years after the first game), Price was incarcerated in a Russian gulag. He is later rescued and becomes a field commander of Task Force 141. Following the unit's disbanding and the death of its treacherous leader, General Shepherd, Price and longtime ally John "Soap" MacTavish enacted a personal vendetta to end the mastermind of the global World War III conflit, Vladimir Makarov. Biography SAS Lieutenant Attempted Assassination of Imran Zakhaev for the badguys. Even a decade later, a lot of 'em still used it to get their hands on nuclear material. Including one...Imran Zakhaev. Of course, we couldn't just let that happen. Cash for spent fuel rods? That's one hell of a recipe for destruction. It was the first time our government had authorized an assassination order since the Second World War. I was under the command of Captain MacMillan.|Price explaining the story of Zakhaev's attempted murder.}} Fifteen years prior to the events of Modern Warfare, or 2011, Price held the rank of Lieutenant in the 22nd SAS Regiment, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan on a covert operation to assassinate Imran Zakhaev near Chernobyl/Pripyat, Ukraine. While Price was believed to have killed Zakhaev with an M82, Zakhaev survived with a severed arm. The duo were then swarmed by Zakhaev's forces, and in the ensuing firefight, MacMillan was crippled by a falling Mi-28 helicopter. Price carried Macmillan to the extraction point, where they were rescued after holding their ground against Ultranationalists. helicopter during the mission Crew Expendable.]] SAS Captain In the events of Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a SAS squad, designated "Bravo Team", from the Bering Strait to Russia, to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and then-Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish, in addition to others such as Mac, Arem, Barton, Wallcroft and Griffen. Bering Strait After meeting MacTavish, Bravo Team assaults a cargo ship containing a nuclear device. Price is puzzled to see that there is Arabic writing on the container, and as he signals the chopper for extraction of the container, the boat is fired upon by MiG-29 fighters. They are then forced to escape to the helicopter as the boat starts to sink. As they reach the helicopter and jump for safety, Soap almost slips off, but Price grabs him just in time, saving him from falling to his death. Rescuing Codename "Nikolai" Their next mission takes them to Russia, where they work with Sgt. Kamarov's loyalists to rescue their informant Nikolai. Kamarov kept delaying the SAS team with the hope that their assistance would help him retake the village from the Ultranationalists, but acquiesces and reveals the informant's location when threatened by Gaz. Price and Soap then storm the house Nikolai is held hostage in. Inside, when the power is cut by Gaz, they kill Ultranationalists Viktor and Sasha, and three others before they get Nikolai. Shot Down They extract Nikolai on a chopper, only to get shot down. They fight their way to the extraction point. Along the way they save the life of an Old Farmer. They then make their way to the evacuation helicopters with the help of an AC-130H Spectre. Safehouse After receiving some valuable intel from Nikolai, Price leads the team to Azerbaijan to capture Khaled Al-Asad after he set off a nuclear device concealed in his capital city, killing thousands of marines. The team fights their way through his defenses and captures Al-Asad inside his safehouse, where Price tortures him for info. Price then learns that Imran Zakhaev is still alive and executes Al-Asad. Price tells the rest of the team about his past mission to assassinate Zakhaev. The team is then extracted by a unit of Force Recon Marines led by SSgt. Griggs. Victor Zakhaev After escaping the Ultranationalists, Price leads a joint task force (SAS, Marines, Loyalists) in capturing Victor Zakhaev. This mission takes them through an abandoned city in Russia and through a 5 story building. Price orders Soap to take Zakhaev's weapon and restrain him. The mission fails when Victor Zakhaev commits suicide before Soap can comply. 15,000 Nukes at stake Victor's death deeply affects Imran Zakhaev who threatens to launch missiles at the United States, but Imran still launches them. The SAS and Marines then fight through the facility, deactivating the nukes. Chased by Imran Zakhaev to Soap in the mission "Game Over". The screenshot itself, however, is from the reveal trailer of Modern Warfare 2.]] After deactivating the Nukes, Price, Gaz, Griggs and Soap are chased on a highway in trucks, but an enemy Hind takes out the bridge. A tanker truck blows up, badly wounding Price and the others. Griggs and Gaz are killed but Price managed to slide his M1911 to MacTavish, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price, but Soap and Price are taken to Russian hospital. Despite the best efforts of the combined U.S and British strike team, the Ultranationalists managed to withstand the loss of Zakhaev and eventually succeed in gaining power in Russia. At some point in the five years between Zakhaev's assassination and Vladimir Makarov's rise to prominence, Price had been captured by the Ultranationalists and locked up in a brutal, high security gulag in eastern Russia for his role in Zakhaev's death, now remembered as a hero in Russia. The Gulag and Task Force 141 Price would remain imprisoned in the establishment until 2016, where he was rescued by the elite regiment Task Force 141 when they attacked the site to recover him. Initially, after being discovered, Price pointed an AK-47 at Roach's face, but after recognizing MacTavish, he relents and joins the unit and MacTavish returns the M1911 at Roach. In 'The Gulag']] pistol used to kill Zakhaev in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (when Soap returns the pistol, he says "This belongs to you, sir.", a reference to the first Modern Warfare). After his rescue from the gulag, Price is instated into the Task Force and reprises his role as a Captain, being is present in Task Force 141's mission briefings. Missile in the Air Price helps the Task Force in the attempt to kill new Ultranationalist leader Vladimir Makarov. He joins the Task Force as a specialist in the mission Contingency seemingly to destroy a submarine, only to launch a missile towards the United States with the purpose of using an EMP on Washington D.C. The missile launch saves the lives of Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn, James Ramirez and many other U.S. Army Rangers during the Battle of Washington D.C. Betrayal by Shepherd Price later investigates an arms deal in Afghanistan with MacTavish, only to be attacked by Shepherd's men. Price attempts to warn Ghost and Roach about Shepherd, only to figure out that they were killed by Shepherd. Intent on revenge Price asks Makarov for intel on Shepherd's location, on the premise that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend". Makarov gives up information that Shepherd uses Site Hotel Bravo, and telling Price that he'll "see him in hell" to which Price replies "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first." Price and MacTavish evacuate the aircraft graveyard with the help of Nikolai. Revenge on Shepherd ]] The two in the face of Sheperd's betrayal decide to avenge Roach, Ghost, The Task Force and themselves. They head to Site Hotel Bravo. They find themselves fighting Shadow Company. They stealthily infiltrate and then fight their way through the facility. After Shepherd discovers their presence, he orders a danger close airstrike on the base, intending to kill them at the cost of his own men. Soap and Price survive and pursue Shepherd on a Zodiac through a river. Killing Shepherd Price eventually shoots down Shepherd's Pave Low, but the Zodiac he and MacTavish are on falls down a waterfall. MacTavish is separated from Price and attempts to kill Shepherd with his knife, only for Shepherd to counter the attack and stab MacTavish with his own knife. Just as Shepherd is about to kill MacTavish, Price tackles Shepherd, engaging him in a lengthy hand-to-hand fight. Price is overpowered by Shepherd and close to being beaten to death, but is saved when MacTavish pulls the knife out of his stomach and throws it at Shepherd's eye, killing the treacherous general. Price wakes up and starts to patch up Soap's injuries as much as he can. The two are then evacuated by Nikolai, who informs them of a potential hiding place. During the course of the betrayal, Price and MacTavish are labeled as wanted war criminals. Saving Soap Shortly after his victory over General Shepherd, Soap's recent wounds had him slowly dying on the trip to Nikolai's safehouse in India. To make matters worse, a large group of Makarov's men assaulted the safehouse in an attempt to kill the remnants of Task Force 141. Soap's survival would not have happened had it not been for the actions of Price, Nikolai, and newfound ally Yuri during the events of Persona Non Grata. Pursuing Makarov Months after Soap's recovery, Price leads Soap and Yuri on missions in Sierra Leone and Somalia in pursuit of Makarov. In Back on the Grid, the group follows up on Yuri's suspicions about Makarov's weapon shipments in Sierra Leone, and learn that the recent cargo Makarov's men retrieved were chemical weapons being shipped to Paris, Berlin, and London. Price covertly sends a transmission to London to warn MacMillan about the chemical weapons, only for it to arrive too late. Shortly after the wave of chemical attacks, Price convinced MacMillan to aid him as a personal favor for Pripyat. The intelligence MacMillan leads the team to a local warlord in Somalia during the events of Return to Sender, where Soap assists Price in interrogating a local warlord on intel about Makarov. The intelligence facilitates Team Metal's apprehension of Volk during the events of Bag and Drag and Iron Lady. Losing Soap The acquired intelligence from Team Metal leads Price, Soap, and Yuri to Makarov's location in Prague during the events of Eye of the Storm and Blood Brothers. With aid from Kamarov, Price, Soap, and Yuri use the distraction of the local resistance to their advantage to reach their assigned spots at the Hotel Lustig. Price would infiltrate the Hotel Lustig while Soap and Yuri provide cover with their sniper rifles. However, Makarov caught wind of the assassination attempt and detonates the bombs planted on Kamarov and the church Soap and Yuri were occupying in. Price rushes over to Yuri and Soap, with Price personally carrying Soap to safety while Yuri escorted the two. Price vainly attempts to prevent Soap's bleeding while screaming for a medic only to learn from his squadmate that Makarov knew Yuri before dying. Enraged, Price threatens to execute Yuri feeling betrayed, only to relent when he learns of Yuri's former role with the Ultranationalists. Price barely keeps the alliance with Yuri, even begrudging Yuri during the events of Stronghold. Ending the War Yuri gives Price the location of a potential headquarters located in a fortress in Prague. However, during their infiltration, they instead find intelligence that Makarov's men found Boris Vorshevsky's daughter in Berlin. The pair relay the intelligence to Team Metal shortly after the base's destruction. Despite Team Metal's efforts, the daughter was kidnapped and tracked to a diamond mine in Siberia during Down the Rabbit Hole. At this point, Price and Yuri conduct a joint operation with Team Metal in saving the Vorshevskys. They are successful in the extraction, but Team Metal perishes in the process from the collapsing of a mine, facilitating a wounded Yuri's extraction. Despite this, Yuri and Price's efforts have ensured peace talks between the United States and Russia. Avenging Soap and killing Makarov Despite the end of the war, Price continuously searched for Makarov until finding his location in the Hotel Oasis, situated in the Arabian Peninsula. With the aid of Nikolai, Price and Yuri instigate a two-man assault on the hotel, fighting their way through Makarov's men. Yuri gets wounded by a piece of wood when an airstrike obliterates part of the hotel, telling Price to continue the mission without him. Price makes it to the rooftop, where he jumps onboard a helicopter, killing both pilots and crashlanding the helicopter. Makarov attempts to execute an injured Price, only for Yuri to intervene and wound Makarov. While Makarov was distracted killing Yuri, Price uses the opportunity to knock him down, strangle him with a a loose cable, and break the glass roof the pair were standing on, with Makarov dying from the hanging. Watching Makarov's lifeless corpse, Price lights a cigar and smokes it, winding down from the battle as police arrive at the scene. Gallery PriceBlackKitmask.png|Captain Price (with the gas mask on) in his Black Kit. PriceWoodland.png|Captain Price wearing his woodland outfit. price 0.PNG|Price in his ghillie suit. Capt. Price Museum Contingency.jpg|Captain Price wearing his winter outfit from Contingency. lev rifle--article_image.jpg|Price in the Gulag. John_Price.jpg|Price during the early stages of his military career. MW2_Captain_Price.jpg|Price in his early days in the SAS. Captain Price CoD4.jpg|Captain Price as he appears in Call of Duty 4. Captain Price Afghanistan.jpg|Captain Price in Afghanistan. PriceACR.png|Price can briefly be seen with an ACR in Just Like Old Times. Price_inside_sub.png|John Price inside the sub, ready to launch the EMP on Washington D.C. price 3.jpg|Price In "The Sins of The Father" price.jpg|Price in "F.N.G." Cpt price.png|Price in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex Edition. MW3conceptdagobah.jpg|Price seen in Modern Warfare 3 concept art. Operation Kingfish Price.png|Price as seen in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. John Price v MW3.jpg|Captain John Price in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Price returns.jpg|"If he's back on the grid, then so are we." CPT Price.jpg|Price pulling out what looks like an assault drone. PriceM4A1 MW3.png|Price with an M4A1. dew_back_characters.jpg|Price description Bio in dewXP Quotes :See John Price/Quotes. Trivia Videos Video:Endgame speach rpice|Captain Price's speech during the intro to Endgame. Video:Just Like Old Times Speech Price|Captain Price's speech during the cut scene in Just Like Old Times. References es:John Price Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Task Force 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Captains Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Playable Characters Category:British Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters